dcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:Ctzen
}}} | olympus = Olympian | krypton = Kryptonian | animal | animals = Animal | usa | us | united states | u.s.a. | america | united states of america = American | amerika = Amerikan | amazon | amazonian | themyscira | themescurian | themescurians = Amazon | tynanda = Tynandan | united planet | united planets = United Planets | asia = Asian | asian american | asian-american = American | asgard = Asgardian | kenyan | kenyans | kenya = Kenyan | cosmic being | cosmic beings = Cosmic Being | abysmia = Abysmian | afghan = Afghani | africa = African | argentina = Argentinian | norwegian | norweigan = Norwegian | austrailia = Australian | austria = Austrian | azania = Azanian | balkan = Balkan | bialyan = Bialyan | belrusia = Belarusian | belgium = Belgian | brazil = Brazilian | united kingdom = United Kingdom Citizen | great britain | britain = British | cambodia = Cambodian | canada = Canadian | carib = Carib | china = Chinese | costa verde = Costa Verdean | cuba = Cuban | czechoslovakia = Czechoslovakian | delvadia = Delvadian | amsterdam = Dutch | egypt = Egyptian | england = English | ethopia = Ethiopian | europe = European | feithera | feitheran = Feitheran | finland = Finnish | france = French | germany = German | ghudaza = Ghudazan | greece = Greek | haiti = Haitian | hawaii = Hawaiian | hungary = Hungarian | iceland = Icelandic | india = Indian | iran = Iranian | iraq = Iraqi | ireland = Irish | israel = Israeli | italy = Italian | jamacia = Jamaican | japan = Japanese | korea = Korean | lithuania = Lithuanian | markovia | markovian = Markovian | mbangawi = Mbangawian | mexico = Mexican | monk = Monk | morocco = Moroccan | narobia = Narobian | new zealand = New Zealander | north korea = North Korean | olympia = Olympian | palestine = Palestinian | peru = Peruvian | poland = Polish | puerto rica = Puerto Rican | rimboria = Rimborian | rome = Roman | russia = Russian | samoa = Samoan | saudi arabia = Saudi Arabian | scandinavia = Scandinavian | scotland = Scottish | slorenia = Slorenian | somalia = Somalian | south africa = South African | south korea = South Korean | the soviet union | soviet union = Soviet | spain = Spanish | sweeden = Swedish | switzerland = Swiss | symkaria = Symkarian | syria = Syrian | thailand = Thai | tierra verdean = Tierra Verdean | trans-sabal = Trans-Sabalian | transia = Transian | transylvania = Transylvanian | turkey = Turkish | ukraine = Ukranian | venezuela = Venezuelan | venegaria = Venegarian | vietnam = Vietnamese | wales = Welsh | xanthua = Xanthuan | yugoslavia = Yugoslavian | zambia = Zambian | zanzibar = Zanzibari | } }} Citizenship Name Standardization Template This template is for standardization of Citizenship names to ease the burden of those who wish to input the names of home countries rather than the citizenship name. (i.e. United States vs American, Germany vs German). Feel free to add other common country names, following the instructions in the comments. __NOEDITSECTION__